


Crescendo.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Complete, F/M, Finger Sucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Mind Games, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Raven meets a man her brother seemingly despises, but she can't seem to resist him, despite her brother's warnings.Complete.





	Crescendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Prompt: Public.
> 
> Pairing: Erik Lehnsherr & Raven/Mystique.
> 
> Please keep in mind that who I have playing Raven is Rebecca Romijn and that Raven is Charles' adoptive sister.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

_Raven._

It's another stuffy Gala in aid of one of Charles' various charities. I'm in a ridiculous dress, my hair is ridiculously styled and I'm shifted into my _'normal'_ skin for the evening. I nurse the flute of champagne in my hand as I wonder through the large rooms of the gallery of some random nature that I don't care to remember. People, Mutants, they all merge together, a few don't hide their forms, the ones who _can't_ hide their forms rather. Waitstaff float around offering food and more drinks, Charles is busy with two important looking men, probably charming them into donating millions wherever he wishes.

I admire the artworks decorating the walls and stop at the Birth of Venus. I admire the details of her body, the way her weight is held. It's captivating.

"A beauty." I look away from the painting, to the man now standing close besides me, his gaze on the painting rather than me. I recognise him. A friend of Charles, who I remember visiting the house a few times over the summer. I turn back to the painting, tipping a trickle of champagne past my lips. A friend of Charles doesn't usually associate with his little sister. Usually they've had enough warning.

"This is an exquisite dress." He says, fingers running down my exposed spine with a feather light touch, goosebumps raise over my skin in his wake. I glance at him with an arched brow, his boldness impressive considering our setting, he looks at me without moving his head and smirks, his fingers trailing away just before meeting the gathering of my dress at the curve of my lower back, I lick my lips as I look him over just the once, quick and fleeting. He's more than a little attractive.

He's tall and well dressed in a black tuxedo, his hair is styled with messy precision and I wonder just what his special talent may be. He's tempting in the way pressing a button that says '_do not press_' is. Something almost irresistible about both the button and him.

"I'm Raven Xavier." I say, downing my champagne before leaving it in his hand, walking off to find Charles or someone else as he grins and watches me go. Maybe he enjoys the chase? I find Charles whispering away with Hank and Alex, they're all dressed in tuxes, holding glasses of various types of alcohol. Charles' face lights up as I greet him, having not spoken all day. Him busy greeting important people all day while I helped Alex and Hank set up the gallery.

"Looking gorgeous." Alex compliments as I wink at him and exchange a quick hug and kiss with him.

"Thank you, you suit the bow." I smirk, touching his bow tie as he clears his throat and tries to keep from rolling his eyes as Hank and Charles wind him up, it being a rare occasion to see Alex dressed up.

"You've quite outdone yourself with this one, Raven." Charles says once the windup has subsided and I'm tucked safely into his side, I grin as we look around the elaborately decorated area, walking through as we chitchat with guests who say hello, Charles' mystery friend failing to appear again as we go.

"There's something on your mind." Charles says once Hank and Alex have gone off to schmooze more money from fists, I glance at him as he hands me a fresh flute of champagne, a fresh double of scotch in his as we walk through the gallery arm-in-arm.

"Reading my mind?" I tease earning a laugh from him as he shakes his head innocently.

"There's no need. You keep searching every room we enter, did you lose someone?" He teases right back, earning a smile from my lips, feeling the blush on my cheeks before I can control it, Charles always enjoying telling me that a blush couldn't be controlled, one day I would like to prove him wrong.

"I met, well, sort of met one of your friends tonight." His interest is piqued as we stop at a quiet corner, standing in front of a large painting of women fawning over a man, Charles waits for me to say something else but I fail to when I spot him again, on the other side of the room talking to Angel, whose grinning and laughing at everything he's saying. I hate how it bothers me. I don't even know his name.

"You met Erik Lehnsherr." Charles' tone is no longer playful as we both stare at him across the room, we watch as he looks at the two of us, smiles at Angel before kissing her cheek, saying his goodbye and starts walking over to Charles and I, Charles muttering something I don't quite catch under his breath just before Erik's standing before us with his hand outstretched to for Charles'.

"Charles!" His tone is delighted but there's a twinkle to his eye that reveals that he's anything but delighted to see Charles, who is less tactful and doesn't try to pretend to be glad to see him as he grudgingly shakes the man's hand.

"I hear you've met my sister, Erik." He says instead of a great, I nudge at his ribs but he ignores me and doesn't take his eyes off of Erik's, he stares right back, a smile still running along his lips. A silent fight going on between the two, though I don't know what about.

"She _is_ standing right besides you, mayb - " Erik begins but is quickly silenced when Charles takes a threatening step towards him, I grab at his shoulder, aware now that we're no longer alone and possible donations are threatened to be retracted if a fight erupted between them.

"Charles," I hiss, he comes out of whatever he had been lost in with Erik and takes a step back again, clearing his throat as a smile grows across his face, it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Do not play games, Erik. I want you to say hello to whatever monster you're here to say hello to and then I want you gone." Charles hisses, his voice strained as he forces Erik's hand into his own and makes out like they're old friends exchanging fond memories, Erik plays along, his back stiffer than before but he shakes Charles' hand and smiles at the both of us.

"_Hello, Charles_. Goodbye, Raven, it was a pleasure to meet you, _finally."_ Erik says, a deliberately filthy look on his face as he lets his eyes rake over my body, I would have exposed and uncomfortable if it had been anyone else, but my firm grip on Charles' shoulder, keeping him from attacking Erik for such a disrespectful gesture, kept the fact that it had been done in the hopes of getting a rise from him in my mind, keeping the ill feelings from creeping in as he retreated and headed out of the room.

"Charles, are you okay?" He downs his scotch and runs a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes fixed on the doorway he'd walked out of.

"Raven, I want you to promise me that you'll stay away from that man." He says firmly, holding my eyes with his urgent ones, I nod my assent, unwilling to argue so publicly and sensing that it wouldn't be the right time to argue, judging from how serious and urgent Charles' face appeared to be as he spoke. He lets out a heavy sigh once I've answered and looks at his empty glass in his hand, he leaves me after a quick promise to find me again later and goes off muttering about needing to get a new one.

I spend several hours after Charles left me, talking to various possible patrons about the school and the various benefits donating would give to the children, I send them all off to sign contracts and bonds and cheques with Hank and Alex. My mind still fixed on Charles and Erik, wondering what had happened between the two that would cause the scene that had played out in front of me.

I'm wondering through the quieter parts of the gallery, beautiful pictures adorn the walls, my eyes scan over them as I walk across the large room, the clink of my heels on the marble floor echoes around the room as I go, pausing one when he steps out of the shadows. He didn't leave. I admire the balls, even if it is only arrogance.

"I've been warned to stay away from you," I call across the room, the echoes of the busy night travel along with my voice, the live orchestra and the laughter and clinking champagne flutes.

"By who?" He asks, his back to me as he gazes up at the largest picture in the gallery, he knows I'm talking about Charles but I play along nonetheless, I doubt the threat he poses is directly to me and he doesn't strike me as the kind of man to punish innocent family members without reason, I go and stand besides him, catching a glimpse of a smirk on his lips when I do.

"By my brother." I say, catching his eye in the corner of mine, he looks amused now. His tie is undone around his neck and there's an empty glass at his feet with two large ice cubes sitting inside, I wonder vaguely if he'd been waiting for me or if he simply refused to be sent away when Charles wished him to.

"Hmm, and do you always do as brother dearest says?" It's a trap, obvious from his smirk and his posture and his delivery, he doesn't mean to disguise it from being a trap and I think that's what makes me smiles defiantly at him, openly without the possibility of deniability of the action.

"No." One simple word but it's so packed full of defiance that I feel a rush once it's past my lips, like taking your first step into the ice cold sea on the very first day of being at the beach on holiday.

It's his turn to face me and he does, wearing a wide grin on his face that shows the fine lines along his eyes and mouth, showing his age, it makes him more handsome somehow, like time suits him better.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He says in such a dangerously smooth and warm and inviting voice that I'm hopeless to escape, I smile back and there's a blush on my cheeks again, he reaches his hand to touch my face and his thumb runs along my skin, everything around us feels so far away, as if we're in or own moment, we are somehow, despite the proximity.

His hand travels down, along my throat and over my collarbones, his fingers feels the shoulder of my dress and then down my arm till finally he takes my hand in his and brings it to his face, his breath is warm as it flutters over my skin as he turns my writs upwards and kisses along the inside of my arm. My lips is caught between my teeth as I watch him, his lips plush against my skin before he pulls back and holds my hand in his, gazes at me with fiery eyes that promise only destruction.

"Rumours circulate around you, Raven," He says quietly, his footsteps echo on the marble just like mine as he leads be back into the shadows, though my dress continues to sparkle brightly, my heart flutters in my chest as he gently presses my back into the cold marble wall. His eyes study my face, his fingers trace my perfect skin. He knows, I think.

"Rumours? What sort of rumours?" My breath is unsteady as his fingers trace the straps of my dress, along the outline of my breasts and belly, he's working me up, teasing me and taunting with half truths.

"What if I told you I want the _real_ Raven?" His eyes are suddenly staring into mine and they burn through the shadows, so brightly, so sure and confident, that the temptation to slip off my skin, as if it were simply my dress, and show him all that I am is nearly so overwhelming that I do, that I phase from what everyone desires to what no-one wants. I don't, I stop myself on the very edge. He smiles, as if he knows how close he had been to winning.

"This _is_ the real Raven," I lie, the words burning my tongue as I stare right back into his eyes, he grins entirely differently now and pulls back, a fraction of an inch that feels like so much more, I resist reaching back for him, to keep him close as if he knows all my deepest darkest secrets. He draws back in, his nose brushes mine and his cheek presses against mine, slow and measured, lip against lip, my stomach flutters.

"No, this isn't," He says, so low and so sure that it's like I was never anything other than myself, my hair switches from the elaborately styled black to slicked back red, my eyes from bright blue to glowing yellow. My skin, unblemished and pink to raised deep blue. I turn from beauty to beast and he watches with a look devoid of disgust, his fingers marvel at me new flesh. I feel more naked now than I ever have.

"Perfection," He murmurs into my ear, his lips once again on mine and it's like I've never been kissed before, at least I've never been kissed like this before. His hand are attentive over my skin, studying the ridges that have risen over my flesh, he is like an explorer. A child in a candy store, I'm an object of wonder, or study, he wished to peel back all my layers and find all my secrets. I think, as his fingers hitch up my dress and find my naked body beneath, that I might just let him find my secrets.

"You are a beauty, Raven," Erik murmurs low in my ear as his fingers reach my damp lips, teasing at the deeper blue now, I lean against the marble wall and bite my lip to keep from screaming as he plunges his skilled fingers inside of my sweet wet hidden treasures.

"You're blind," I whisper back, my voice far more breathy than usual as his fingers find all the hidden sweet spots, teasing my clit with his thumb as he hooks two fingers inside of me and begins a slow burning method of stretching me wide for him, I'm a wreck in minutes.

"How sweet you must taste, I wonder if the reason your brother warns all away from you, may be because he can't bear the idea of sharing you." His voice is low, I see the manipulation in his voice, the sweet dripping edge, I can believe that he likes me and this isn't all a game around Charles.

He sinks to his knees, hitches my leg over his shoulder and, before I could protest, his mouth devours the space his fingers had previously. My moans echo around the empty hall, the party echoes around the space, my eyes drift shut, my fingers tangle in his hair and push him deeper, his tongue laps at my clit, his stubble scratches around my thigh, I close my eyes and rest my head back, tilted towards the ceiling, he brings to me to my peak as the orchestra hidden from sight crashes to a sweet crescendo. I cum around his mouth, gasping as my nails sink into his scalp, drag him deeper until the shocks and aftershocks have slipped away and I'm left in the hazy glow of my orgasm, Erik grinning proudly as he rises to his feet and stands over me, his eyes on mine as he brings his fingers, still glistening with my juices, up between us and begins sucking on them.

Deliberate and methodical as I watch him, transfixed. He grins once he has lapped at every part of his fingers, until there's nothing left expect his saliva, here is when he puts them against my lips and here is where I suck on them, swirling my tongue around the warm digits, teasing my tongue over the tip and sucking until my cheeks hollow out, I make sure to keep my eyes on his all the while.

Enjoying how they dilate until the colour of his irises have nearly disappeared and the whites feel out of place from the black lust shining in the deep orbs. I make sure to gag a little when I swallow them further down, enjoy the grunt of pleasure Erik lets slip past his sweet lips. Our game ends when I slip my hand out to cup his obvious erection, clearly teasing him with more than just my tongue proves to much.

He's quick and efficient in his movements, so much so that I find myself gasping with shock, choking more around the fingers that are still fixed inside my mouth, as he forces my thighs to wrap around his waist and he pushes my dress up out of the way, before my mind can think up a snide remark, he's sinking inside of me, hot and thick and fucking huge.

He's slow and in complete control, his fingers muffling my cries and moans of pleasure as he splits me in two and makes himself at home inside of my wet folds. My eyelids flutter shut and I find myself rocking my hips for more friction, he's sunk all the way inside, a grunt of assertion on his lips as he removes his fingers from my mouth, moves along to my dress and pulls it down from my shoulders until he has reveals my breasts, I hiss at the sudden rush of cool air against my previously covered body. I haven't felt this free for such a long time.

His face smiles as my skin is revealed to him, my breath is laboured as he begins rocking his hips, a fraction that only teases at friction, but it earns needy little whines from my lips. Slowly he builds his pace his rhythm becoming harsher as he makes everything melt away, the noises of the party, the music from the orchestra, the danger that we play with so openly from being so out in the open, everything melts away around his powerful grunts and my rising cries, his every pound bringing a fresh wave of pleasure that builds dangerously in the pit of my stomach.

We come to a crashing end of desperate cries and slapping flesh after an eternity of ecstasy. Erik first, with a last powerful rock of his hips that sinks him in to the hilt inside of me which sends me crashing over the jagged rocks of pleasure seconds later. We slump lazily against the other as my shaking thighs are released around his thighs and he slips messily from my pussy, half hard and cum covered, I'm vaguely aware of the spend that slips between my thighs as I stand on my shaking legs, using the marble wall for support.

Erik produces a packet of slim cigarettes from his jacket pocket, he offers me one as he runs a hand through his slightly sweat damp hair, I take on and slip it between my lips, sighing as I look around the room as if someone will walk out from the shadows. The party continues on around us. Loud and oblivious. There's something poetic about it all.

"Why does my brother want me to stay away from you?" I ask as Erik leans close to me once more and lights my cigarette before he lights his own, his eyes glitter at the flame and he smirks as he takes a slow drag of his now lit cigarette before he blows the smoke from his mouth into thick rings. I mimic him, we share a childish laugh.

"Isn't that more of a question for Charles to answer himself?" He murmurs, the backs of his fingers brushing along my cheek as it's my turn to smirk and take a long drag of my cigarette.

"Avoiding," I accuse playfully as he laughs and shakes his head, perches the cigarette on his lip as he tucks his soft cock back inside of his pants and redoes the zipper and his belt.

"I don't avoid, that's what so special about me," He says winking up at me as he tucks the white shirt back inside of his trousers, I snort and shake my head, blowing smoke over his neater appearance.

"Sure," I say sarcastically, watching him as he watches me back, we both share the same amused look on our faces as I pull my dress back in its place and phase back to 'normal.' We're interrupted before anymore words can be shared, Angel calls from the doorway separating us and the party.

"Raven, Charles is looking for you everywhere," Erik keeps his back to Angel, apparently unrecognisable from the shadows, I give him my cigarette, smooth out my dress and promise to see him again, he smiles, we both know it's unlikely, and I leave with Angel asking me who he is.

I answer truthfully.

"I don't know."


End file.
